The Ace Up Our Sleeve
Greetings again honorable readers, what few of you there are left. Please indulge old Field Marshal Phooey while he sings the praises of one of the greatest players and leaders this game ever knew...a true March Of War legend-[[User:Aceman115|'Aceman']]! In the early days of the game, he led the Latin Junta to power and glory, defeating and conquering the Republic, the Warlords and the Alliance numerous times. Very few could equal his skills as a strategist, tactician, diplomat and covert operative and none were his better! In the process he acquired a vast knowledge of the game's world, its history, mechanics, and dynamics. Knowledge which he generously shared with his many friends, including, I'm proud to say, this one when he was a junior general and High Command noob. Aceman soon became one of my mentors or Senpais. Not only did his knowledge give me useful information but his wisdom gave me important perspective. He was a model to me of the ideal faction leader...this Machiavelli had found his perfect prince. But eventually even Ace grew weary of the ever marching, ever shifting tides of war; perhaps because he had mastered them so well, perhaps because he had seen too many changes for the ill. Regardless, he took a well deserved leave of absence which opened up a leadership vacuum in the Junta. Which would be filled, in time, by one Majik Mewt, who would become a legend in his own right. But in the process of building his legend, Mewt would cross and/or double cross every faction in the game, including his own, making many enemies, especially in the Empire, the Republic and the Soviet Union. Eventually even those who were blind to what he was doing began to see why he gained nicknames such as Mewtzilla and Attila the Junt (Junts being an uncomplimentary term for the Juntas). Attempts, from both inside and outside the Junta, were made to remove him as leader, but because these were spontaneous and uncoordinated they failed. So Masaharta, myself, and the rest of the Imperial High Council devised a new strategy for gently nudging Mewt from office. We knew of only one who could challenge him for the Junta's leadership; Aceman of course! I wrote my old friend and Senpai a long and impassioned letter (sure wish I had saved it!) begging him to come out of semi-retirement and again take the Junta's reigns. He agreed under one condition: The Latin Junta High Command had been filled with Mewt's supporters, spies, traitors and others who could not be trusted. He asked us Shoguns to be his HC and we agreed to this challenge. For you see, Aceman was a Shogun at heart. He sat on our HC and Imperial Council, and we trusted and confided in him as he did in us. Unfortunately, I could not take direct part in this operation since I was too busy in the Soviet Union and Africa. But I did what I could to coordinate it and help my Shogun Brothers, including Ace. While he helped me in the Kremlin and Africa also. With such an outstanding team of elite warriors and special operatives, our designs were destined to succeed! Faced with a growing call for Aceman's return and an increasingly hostile HC, Mewt retired. He went on to redeem and distinguish himself as a very effective and helpful Merc, one of very few players to achieve such a status and thus further establish himself as one of the greatest of the greats. Meanwhile, Arthur Aceman, the Junta's once and future king had returned and this time he had a round table of the finest Shogun Samurais to serve him. Eventually Ace would step down but still help to ensure that nearly every one of these noble knights would have a turn at the Junta's helm as his successors...keeping his beloved faction safe and in capable hands. He would also become His Imperial Majesty's Viceroy of Nepal and would have commanded the elite Gurkha Corps had the world not suddenly ended. All this was small payment for the great debt we owe to Aceman for all he taught us and for his vital role in the ultimate triumph of both the Shogunate and the Junta! He was not only a mentor, friend and most trusted ally, but a true Shogun Brother! Viva Aceman! Banzai!